


Alone Time

by p_dottie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_dottie/pseuds/p_dottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt on tumblr for Pearlmethyst with a forehead kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

It wasn’t uncommon for Amethyst to be gone for days at a time, nowhere to be found despite the best efforts of one very concerned Steven.

“Why would she just leave like that? When is she coming back?” Steven was in shambles, fat tears filling up his wide eyes, his voice trembling while he sniffled in an attempt to hold back his crying.

“Amethyst needs…to be alone sometimes, and it’s best that we respect her request for privacy.” Pearl did her best to calm Steven, petting him on the head and ushering him to bed. It was far too late at night for a boy of his age to be up worrying.

After tucking Steven into bed, Pearl went down to the warp pad and opened the door to Amethyst’s room, cautiously entering and trying not to trip on any of the debris piled up against the door-probably on purpose, to keep her out.

Pearl hopped from one heap of objects to another, searching for any sign that Amethyst was anywhere in there. If it was anyone but her looking, this would be an impossible task.

She always knew where Amethyst went when she got this way; she had always been the only one to find her.

Amethyst sniffled from a corner just out of Pearl’s line of sight, shifting among a pile of old dvds and cassette tapes.

Pearl approached her slowly, kneeling down in front of her and shoving away the half couch she was hiding behind. She scooted closer, gently cupping Amethyst’s cheek, wet with tears.

“Amethyst…”

After a moment of intense sniffling, Amethyst looked up to meet her gaze.

“I-“ She cleared her throat, looking down again. “I’m sorry. I just needed to…you know.”

Pearl nodded with a soft smile. “I understand. We all need to be alone sometimes.”

“Yeah… But um. I’m done being alone so. You can stay for a bit if you want.” She glanced off to the side, resting her cheek on her curled up knees.

Pearl took either side of Amethyst’s face in her hands, lifting her head to place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
